The Doctor's Pet
by Japanfan-101
Summary: The Doctor, Theta Sigma, keeps a hidden pet in his room. Takes place after A Simple Wanderer. Kind of a sequel, but not really.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Another story involving the Wanderer! Her, the Master, and the Doctor solidify their friendship with jokes and debates. A short drabble that will be okay, maybe possibly even good! :D**

It was dark. Everywhere. The orange glow wasn't enveloping the room as she had hoped; instead it only enveloped a miniature toy cat on her desk. There was darkness outside, as it was very very late. VERY late. More like early. I mean, at 2 in the morning there is always leniency for how to address it. She wondered if the Doctor was awake. She often snuck over to the boys' dormitory to cause some sort of mischief with him. Though, when they almost blew up the Time Academy last time, she had decided to wait until the security had thinned to see him again. A sigh filled the air and she rolled her eyes. "Well... Maybe he'll be up." And with that, the Wanderer crawled out her window into the chilly night air. Even during this time of year, the night was cold.

She crossed the long stretch of red grass between the two sides of school. When she was close to the other dorm, she heard a strange song coming from the direction of his room. As she got closer and climbed up the wall, she heard him shushing something. Probably whatever was singing. She had a bad feeling about this, but out of boredom she knocked on the window 3 times slowly and 4 times quickly, the secret knock. It took him a moment to silence the singing, but he finally walked over and opened the window.

She climbed in, "What was that noise?" She questioned him, her eyes curious and interested.

He was hiding something behind his back and shook his head, "Absolutely nothing... Really, it's... Nothing at all." He walked backwards to reach his bed before she could she what he was hiding and tripped, the hidden object flying across the room. She made sure he was alright and then rushed over to the box before he could stop her. Looking into the box, now without a lid, she held back a laugh at the sight.

"Really, Doctor? Really?"

He knelt down next to her and the box, "Hey, he was hurt when I found him! I couldn't just... LEAVE him, or anything...!" The Doctor brought up his hands defensively.

The Wanderer lifted the small, 6-legged, koala-esque animal out of the box, "So the Doctor has a weakness for Flubbles, eh?" She smiled at the creature, who was currently trying to snuggle up to her arm. It's song began again.

The Doctor continued to try and shush the animal, "As you can see, it's mating season for them... He won't stay quiet! I'm going to be in so much trouble..."

She chuckled, "And I thought that I found trouble." Placing the Flubble back in the box gently, she turned to the Doctor, "He's healed, so I recommend letting him go free and NOT getting expelled from the Time Academy."

"Yeah, yeah, I guess..." He frowned slightly, "But he's nice company, he really is!"

Her eyes watched him with a smile and a challenge. He stared back.

…

…

…

After what seemed hours but was really only minutes, he looked away, "Fine, I'll let him go first thing in the morning." The grin on her face was a winning grin. They both jumped when a knock on the door broke their train of thought. They looked at each other, slightly panicked. The Wanderer picked up the box and jumped up. In the next instant, the door opened. Luckily, she had just closed the door to the closet.

The teacher in charge of the dorms that night walked in and stood with authority, looking down at him. He stood up and smiled nervously.

"Theta, why are you up this late?"

"W-well, sir, I was just... Um... I had a nightmare! I woke up and couldn't sleep again..." He grinned sheepishly.

The teacher sighed, "This is the third time this week. Don't let it happen again unless it's for the purpose of studying." He watched the Doctor climb into bed and then left, satisfied. Wanderer stepped out of the closet quietly.

"Nightmare?" She grinned slightly and he rolled his eyes.

"No, I just couldn't sleep. Can't tell them that, though."

She laughed quietly and put the box under his bed for him, "Tomorrow you, me, and the Master will go release the poor guy back into nature."

He stared back at her in mock disbelief, "Who are you, my mother?"

She laughed again and left the same way she had entered.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2, and the final chapter! Now, the creature from the last chapter... I made it up. So, don't go blaming me for making stuff up. As a(n almost) side note, I see the Doctor as kind of a rebellious child. I do believe that he would keep a pet in secret because of his caring nature, curiosity, and rebelliousness. He does become a renegade after all~ :3**

**More friendship between the Almost-Time Lord trio.**

The three stood around, watching the Flubble frolic through the grass. He ran in circles, occasionally stopping to look up at the trio with his adorable eyes. He snuggled up to the Doctor's leg one last time before running off to find a mate. The Master had been laughing ever since hearing the story from their newfound friend.

After a while, the Doctor and the Wanderer sat down next to the Master, still in hysterics, "I can't believe you would do that! You are too nice, too trustworthy!" He stated through laughs. The other two laughed along as well, though they weren't as raucous as the other.

"See, not so bad, was it? Now he'll be happier in the wild." The Wanderer elbowed the Doctor with a smug smile.

He returned the smile, "Yeah, I guess he will. I guess he will..."

**Sorry about the horrible ending. I wanted to do a fun ending scene where they released the pet into the wild, but it isn't as good as I thought it would be. ^^"**


End file.
